bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sasuke Sarutobi
Sasuke Sarutobi (猿飛佐助, Sarutobi Sasuke) is a with powers and the apprentice of the wandering shinigami, Ryū Kagami. His father died before his birth and his mother died in childbirth, at which point he was taken in by Ryū. As such Ryū is like a father to him and Sasuke is completely devoted to him. His shinigami powers were awakened when he was but a toddler, a result of an accident involving an Arrancar and a rogue shinigami. As a result Ryū trained him in the shinigami arts from a very young age and as such despite his relative youth, he is an almost peerless swordsman and a highly skilled combatant. Appearance Sasuke is a fair-skinned young man with jet black hair and light brown eyes. He normally wears a simple long sleeved white or gray shirt with bandages wrapped on his arms, black pants, and a jacket with the collar not folded down. He varies the jacket that he wears, though despite their color they are normally of similar design. Personality Sasuke is a highly laid back person who prefers to take his time in doing anything rather than rushing headfirst into them. He possesses a highly friendly nature as a result of which he does not seek to harm others unless greatly instigated. He puts up the appearance of a very simple minded person but is in reality is blessed with a highly perceptive intellect and is very much an intellectual who has numerous layers to his rather complex personality. He has very uncommon and slightly difficult to understand views about life and as such is often faced with rather unique moral dilemmas. Sasuke is not highly concerned about his own welfare or even his reputation, taking everything in his stride with a smile on his face. It is his belief that there is no point in crying over spilt milk and as such is not known to hold grudges. He'll face abuse and insult from others without fighting back and laugh about it stating that attacking the person who insulted him will not change his or that person's views and it was his misfortune that others think about him in such a manner. Sasuke believes that preventing such instances in the future will be better than taking rash actions which will result in nothing but more animosity. As such he believes that for two such people, who share very different views, it's better to go their separate ways. However this indifferent attitude of his is not extended towards his friends' safety and is he is more than willing to go against anyone who attacks or insults a friend. This shows the bizarre complexity of his personality as while he has no problem with harm coming to himself, he will not willingly let others come in harms way. Though he is against the idea of needless bloodshed, even if honor is involved, he will step up for a fight when a friend is in danger or an innocent person is being harmed. This often leads people who are witnessing such actions of his to wrongly believe that he is a coward and is too scared to fight. But this could not be more far from the truth as he is not scared to step up for a fight no matter how strong his opponent may be. But he prefers to use diplomacy when possible and a course of action that involves the least bloodshed is most appealing to him. He is also a very fun loving person and is often the center of attraction due to his tendency to pull pranks and tease people. He is almost always joking and some people even look down on him for never taking things seriously. Any opportunity to try something new is a source of great excitement to him. But beneath all this goofiness and simple mindedness lies a very serious side of his personality that surfaces whenever the situation calls for it. He will never let anyone else come to harm due to his actions; so he becomes very serious and calm when the situation calls for it. In such situations he can be a very brave and reassuring presence and can greatly inspire his comrades by frank yet kind encouragement. History Powers and Abilities Stats Zanpakutō Suirō (水竜, Water Dragon) Shikai: Shikai Special Ability: Bankai: (, '' ) 'Bankai Special Ability''':. Quotes Notes Trivia Behind the Scenes Gallery 243434.jpg References